1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly for reducing data loss by a processor device in a computing storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. These computer systems are constantly improving in terms of speed, reliability, and processing capability. As a result, computers are able to handle more complex and sophisticated applications. However, as computers improve, performance demands placed on storage system and input/output (I/O) devices increase.
In general, I/O performance has had difficulty keeping pace with the growing capabilities of the computers. Large amounts of data have to be processed daily and the current trend suggests that these amounts will continue being ever-increasing in the foreseeable future. As such, computing systems face challenges in storing and preventing data loss within the various types of storage systems.